Put Your Hands Up If She's Irritating
by Dommy who's a dummy
Summary: Puckleberry! Do not own! Set after season 2 episode 10. Rachel is sick of Finn and Glee club thinks they'll win regionals if she sings with Puck instead of Finn but Rachel is scared because...just read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I wish I did because Finchel is lame.

**Chapter 1**

Rachel Berry was being annoying. So annoying that he wanted to throw something at her. Unfortunately Mr Schue was in the room so he would start being annoying and Puck always got majorly irritated about that.

"FINN!" Rachel screeched and Puck winced. He looked at his former best friend who stopped to glare at his (ex) girlfriend. "I am so sick of you judging me all the time because I had one moment of weakness! Yes, I cheated on you by kissing Puck. But you SLEPT with Santana! The school's harlot! Except she's one for free!" Rachel took one long breath to calm herself down while Finn looked confused.

"Okay, what does harlot mean?" He asked her and she stomped in frustration.

"Have you heard ANYTHING I SAID?" Puck was close to beating that girl down at that moment but everyone in Glee club was engrossed in the power couple's argument.

"Yes I have Rachel but every single time I have a girlfriend that I am in love she cheats on me with Puck!" Finn shouted back at her. "And YOU were with another guy!"

"TO GET OVER YOU! I was dating Jesse so I could stop feeling so heartbroken after you..." Rachel searched for words in her brain furiously. "Discarded me!" Finn put up his hands.

"Stop using confusing words!" Rachel shrieked in frustration again.

"Finn! You either forgive me right now for what I did or I'm walking away from this relationship." Rachel crossed her arms in determination. Finn's eyes widened in surprise.

"Okay guys-"Mr Schuester tried to intervene but Rachel cut him off.

"Hold on Mr Schue. As much as it will hurt me if I don't get the answer I want, I have to know."Rachel sighed and Puck was watching the scene with interest now. "So Finn, what is going to be?" Finn kept on looking straight at her.

"I need some time." He finally said.

"No, I don't want you to string me along again. You've done that enough in the past. Do you want to be with me Finn? Or would you like to go and screw Santana?" Rachel was surprised at her use of language but she didn't show it. Finn kept on looking at her with an expression of deep concentration.

"Okay this is getting us nowhere." Mercedes interrupted after a minute of silence. "Not that I don't love all this drama but we have to practice for Regionals. Now Mr Schue I think that Rachel and Puck should have a duet because obviously Rachel and Finn are going through some issues. And Rachel is the best girl singer we have. Sorry Finn."Mercedes said.

"I agree. I think it will be a good idea." Quinn gave her opinion. Puck looked at everyone in Glee club and everyone was nodding. He got to his feet quickly and pointed at Rachel.

"Her? Sing with her? Are you freaking kidding me?" Puck's voice got panicky. "I can't sing with her. Finn man, make up with her, until Regionals. Then you can dump her!" Puck addressed the popular boy who grinned evilly.

"No, I think it's a great idea." Apparently no one saw the panic rising in Rachel's eyes. "Mr Schue, I will give up my solo to Puck. It will be good for me and Rachel to take a break from being the power couple for a few weeks." Everyone kept on agreeing. Everyone except for Rachel and Puck. Everyone ignored Puck because they knew what was saying but Rachel was becoming invisible at that moment. No one even noticed when she slowly made her way out of the room. She quietly closed the door and ran to the bathroom. There was no one in there so she went into the last empty stall and climbed the toilet seat and crouched down. Only then she started to hyperventilate.

"Okay, Puck you will sing a duet with Rachel." Mr Schue agreed with everyone. Puck slouched back in his chair irritated.

"Fine. But she better not annoy me." Puck mumbled.

"She's Rachel. She is always annoying."Tina said.

"Can we please stop talking about Rachel as if she's not in the room?" Mr Schue tried to make some peace.

"But Mr Schuester. She's not in the room." Santana said looking up from her nail file. Puck looked around and indeed found the annoying girl nowhere in sight.

"Huh. Where'd she go?" Finn asked.

"Oh who cares? Can we just do something already?" Tina said.

"I can open a jar of pickles with my legs." Britanny said. Everyone went quiet and looked at her. "I dance everyday that's why my legs are so strong." Everyone was still quiet.

"Oookay. Let's move onto the choreography okay guys?" Mr Schue interrupted the silence and everyone sighed relieved.

No one saw Rachel until Glee club was over. She was waiting in the parking lot for her dad and Puck of course had to be the last one out. He groaned inwardly when he saw her standing there alone but then human nature had to take over and he felt sorry for her. She was all alone and no one liked her. Well he liked her but only when they were making out. Or when she just smiled. Or when she started singing a nice song.

"Hey Berry." Puck's voice behind her startled Rachel. "Where'd you disappear off to during Glee?" She took a deep breath and straightened her skirt. Puck liked that habit of hers. She turned to face him. He couldn't see her face completely in the dark but he could tell there was something wrong. He took a step forward. "Berry you okay?" Rachel nodded.

"Fine. Just tired from all that drama with Finn." She sighed and turned back to look out for one of her fathers. Puck turned her around and he knew something was wrong. He just didn't know what. He brought his face closer to hers squinting his eyes and Rachel thought he was going to kiss her so she closed her eyes. When she did, Puck couldn't take his eyes off her.

"What's wrong Rachel?" He whispered and put his hand on her check. He felt they were slightly wet which could only mean one thing. Rachel cried. As if she got burned, Rachel stepped back and her eyes wide opened.

"I don't want to do a duet with you." She said not looking at him.

"Berry, you hurt my pride. I mean I'm not very fond of you either but still. That's a little bit rude."

"It's just...a duet could help mine and Finn's relationship and if I sing with you that might make me like you and I don't want to like you. I want to get back with Finn." She said in one breath. Puck stared at her for a few seconds and then he started laughing.

"Berry! You really aren't that stupid are you? Finn is always going to drag you along for the ride but in the end Finn is a Ken. And he is always going to be a Ken! That's why him and Quinn were so good together! But if you want to be with a dick then have fun. I'm not going to stop you." Puck said and turned to his car walking away from her. Rachel bit her lip, run up to him and pushed him against the car. Puck blinked. "Berry what the-?" Rachel cut him off by dragging his head down to hers and she gave him a long kiss. Puck didn't know what to do but he responded to her and she tried to open his mouth with her tongue but just then she jumped back. Puck was astonished by how aggressive Rachel could be at that moment. He blinked and saw why she jumped away. There was a car coming to the parking lot and Rachel was very flushed. She looked at Puck.

"Do you see why I don't want to do the duet with you now?" She asked him and stepped towards the other car. Puck was confused. He watched her and her father drive away and he got into his own car. Before he turned the engine though he sat there dumbfounded for a minute.

"Annoying as hell but damn she can kiss." He then smiled to himself in the mirror. "Hell yeah I'm a badass. And also, I am so not letting anyone else do a duet with her." He grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Yeah that's right, I said it.

**Chapter 2**

"Okay guys," Mr Schue clapped his hands and turned to the Glee club. "This week's assignment is power play. We all feel discriminated in some way but this week you guys get to sing about it." He smiled and looked for enthusiasm from his students. What he received was bored looks from 11 of them and a 'I have a monkey ring' look from Brittany. Mike cleared his throat.

"Mr Schue. Not that I'm trying to be disrespectful but..." He looked at Tina who nodded. "...We don't want to do a power play theme. We wanna do something to do with football." He said. All the boys nodded. Rachel frowned and stood up.

"I think it's a good idea. I mean, think about it." She pointed to the guys. "You can do a song about beating the other team!" Puck cringed.

"Rachel, I don't think we want to sing about how awesome WE are because we suck. We wanna sing about how awesome FOOTBALL is." Finn said as if talking to a child. Rachel rolled her eyes and sat back down. Will looked at his male students.

"I guess we can make that work. Do you all want to do that?" He asked them and they all nodded. "Okay then, the boys are going to perform a number about football then. In that case maybe we can do a girls vs boys competition again." He smiled.

"NO!" All the girls except Rachel.

"No no! We are good just doing a number in..."Mercedes quickly counted the girls. "...a group of 6. Sorry Rach." Rachel looked back and rolled her eyes when she saw satisfaction on Santana's face.

"It's fine. I don't really feel like performing either way." Tina gasped and whispered to Mercedes.

"Maybe we should let her join, her not singing is way worse than her being obnoxious." Mercedes shook her head.

"No, she's going to be fine." Mr Schuester kept on looking at Rachel with his jaw wide opened.

"Rachel..." He looked for the right words and gave up. "...But...Why?" The bell rang and they all got up to leave. "Remember about your assignment! Wanna see great performances at the end of the week."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finn was avoiding her. That much she knew. She found that out when she was walking down the hall way and he ducked behind Sam. Rachel also knew that Puck seemed to be stalking her. He kept on staring at her in a irksome way. And she was getting annoyed by it. So having the bad boy of the school who was her ex pestering her and the golden boy who was her current boyfriend steer clear of her was a lot more than just irritating. Plus add sexual frustration onto it, Rachel just wanted to slam everything and run. She settled that morning for slamming her locker shut repeatedly.

"Whoa Berry, don't take out your PMS thing on the poor locker." Puck grinned and leaned on the locker next to her. Rachel looked at him, blinked and then turned back to slamming the locker. "Hello?" He waved a hand next to her. "Rachel!" He shook her arm.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"How about after school you come to the auditorium and we practice the song for Regionals?" He said a little irritated. Rachel frowned but nodded and started to walk away. Puck followed her. "So, why are you so pissed off lately?" Rachel mumbled something but he didn't hear her. "What was that?" She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Finn." She said. Puck got annoyed at this.

"Berry, you are SUCH a tool." He said. Rachel stopped walking and glared at him.

"I am not a tool. I'm in love. There is a difference. But you wouldn't know anything about that now would you? You were never in love. The only reason why you were with Quinn was because you crushed on her and because you two had a baby together. So don't judge me Noah Puckerman. I may be totally whipped but I actually have experienced this wonderful emotion and you never have. You don't know anything about me or my feelings." She gave him a little speech and walked away because she saw Finn. He didn't see her but when he did it was too late. She already cornered him.

"Rachel. Uh...Hi." He said clearly uncomfortable. Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Now."

"Huh?"

"I want an answer now. Are you in this relationship or not?" She said clearly and defiantly. Finn's eyes widened as he never saw his girlfriend acting like that before.

"Rachel, I told you. I need time." He mumbled out quietly. Rachel nodded and Puck knew that she was going to submit to his request.

"We're done." Rachel said confidently even though inside it was ripping her apart. "I'm not going to put up with being your last resort Finn. Not anymore." She walked away leaving Finn gaping after her. This was better than how Puck looked though. It was a crossover between astonishment, relief and idiocy. Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson were broken up. But it was the most uptight girl in school who broke off the relationship. Everyone had to know that Rachel Berry had some backbone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Santana smiled to herself when Rachel came into the Glee club. She was all prepared for making out with Finn in front of her. She pulled the boy to her and he willingly responded. However Santana noticed Rachel wasn't even looking at them but talking to Puck about something. She broke away from the jock and listened intently.

"I don't care if it's a moving song Noah! We are NOT singing Oh Mandy!" She said loudly. Puck was getting annoyed with her. At first he only suggested it as a joke to cheer her up after her long forgotten break up but now he really wanted to do it just to spite her.

"But it's a CLASSIC Berry!" He yelled at her.

"IT'S STUPID!" She yelled back at him. Finn was surprised that Rachel could think about anything other than their brake up.

"IT'S DELICIOUS!" Brittany yelled causing everyone to look at her. She blinked. "I really like chocolate."

"Brittany, they aren't talking about chocolate. " Artie said and held her hand.

"They're not?" She asked. Artie shook his head. "Well can they stop yelling? It's making me dizzy." Artie looked at Puck and Rachel in anticipation.

"We'll argue later then." Puck said, put his arm around Rachel (who of course shook it off) and they went to sit. Mr Schuester came in and put his notes down on the piano.

"Okay guys, let's start with the boys this time."He said. The boys all got up. Finn on the drums, Puck took the acoustic guitar (which unfortunately Rachel noticed that he looked quite brilliant as a musician), Mike, Sam and Artie stood in front of the piano because...well they couldn't play anything else. Except Sam, he could play acoustic but for this song he didn't want to.

They all started singing...

"_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight _

_I've never seen you shine so bright _

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance _

_They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance..."_

Rachel's jaw dropped. 'The Lady In Red? WTF?' But she stopped that when Puck started singing.

"_I have never seen that dress you're wearing _

_Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind _

_The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek" _He smiled at all the girls' whose jaws were also on the floor.

'Okay, that was...damn that was good but but but...RACHEL! CALM YOURSELF DOWN! This just proves that he can be a really good partner! FOR THE DUET OF COURSE AND FOR NOTHING ELSE TO DO WITH SWEATY AND QUITE PLEASUREABLE INTERCOURSE!' She was blushing from her thoughts and Puck noticed that and winked at her. Unfortunately Finn also noticed. And he noticed that Rachel and Puck kept on staring at each other. And that's why he screwed up on the drums.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Finn?" Mr Schue asked after Glee club. "Are you okay?"

"Rachel broke up with me. And now every time I see her, Puck is stalking her or something!" He yelled. Right then Puck came into the room.

"What? Jealous Hudson, that your EX can have more fun without you?" He snickered and took his phone off the seat. Finn barely registered what Puck said because he threw him onto the ground and started beating him up. Puck defended himself and Mr Schue tried to keep them apart. Rachel heard some commotion from the hall and when she saw what happened she did the only thing she could think of. She threw the content of her water bottle on Finn and Puck. They stopped fighting and looked at her half astonished half confused.

"I don't like violence." She said with wide eyes while staring at her bottle. Then she simply walked out of the room. It was at that precise moment that Noah Puckerman realised he actually liked Rachel Berry. Even though she still was a giant pain in the ass.


	3. Chapter 3

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Oh and thank such for the reviews. And thanks for reminding me that Artie CAN in fact play. Had to re watch Glee to remember that. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy or hate. Either way, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee. If I did, we wouldn't have to wait till the freaking February for new episodes. And I do not own Aimee Allen - Revolution but I recommend the song for everyone who likes nice kick ass songs XD

Chapter 3

"_Hey kids rock 'n roll_

_That's how I lost control_

_Hey kids go get high_

_I can't remember why_

_Up all night _

_I waste my time_

_I am fine_

_But a day behind_

_Up all night being stupid and happy_

_But the days are overlapping_

_My days are overlapping_

_I'd start a revolution_

_If I could get up in the morning_

_I'd start a revolution_

_If I could get up, get up_

_I'd start a revolution_

_Start a revolution_

_If I could get up, get up_

_Start a revolution_

_Start a revolution_

_If I could get up in the morning_

_Hey every day is the weekend_

_I stay up so I sleep in_

_Hey every day there's a reason_

_I just do it all over again_

_Up all night _

_I waste my time_

_I am fine_

_But a day behind_

_Up all night being stupid and happy_

_But the days are overlapping_

_My days are overlapping_

_I'd start a revolution_

_If I could get up in the morning_

_I'd start a revolution_

_If I could get up, get up_

_I'd start a revolution_

_Start a revolution_

_If I could get up, get up_

_Start a revolution_

_Start a revolution_

_If I could get up in the morning_

_All the things I do_

_That you tell me not to_

_Try walking in my shoes _

_But you stumble don't you?_

_Four, Five, Six AM_

_I'm up all night_

_I'd start a revolution_

_If I could get up in the morning_

_I'd start a revolution_

_If I could get up, get up_

_I'd start a revolution_

_Start a revolution_

_If I could get up, get up_

_Start a revolution_

_Start a revolution_

_If I could get up in the morning!" _The girls all fell down on the floor upon finishing their song. Rachel was speechless. The guys had their jaws hanging out. Including Mr Schue.

"Well..."He coughed. "That was...It isn't really what the assignment was about though." Rachel narrowed her eyes and stood up facing him.

"Actually, Mr Schuester, they were singing a song about how a woman could start a revolution if she was determined to except she isn't. But still she's in control of her life. If you ask anybody else, the girls sang about being in power whilst the boys sang some imbecilic love song! They ruled!" Rachel straightened her skirt and sat back down.

"Thanks Rachel." Mercedes said off the stage when she sat up."You see Mr Schue, even though you say you are treating all of us equally, you are still a-say it with me sisters."

"A Neanderthal." All the girls finished together. Even Rachel. The boys all shifted uncomfortably in their seat. Mr Schuester sat next to Puck to avoid any other insults coming his way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes were in the mall, sitting in the food court. They were munching on some fries.

"I'm in a rut." Rachel said to her companions. Kurt looked at her worriedly; Mercedes frowned while Blaine was just there, like a spare dude.

"Rachel, what do you mean you are in a rut?" Kurt asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"I mean ever since the termination of mine and Finn's relationship, I have been feeling like I'm stuck on something." Rachel sighed, put down her fries and looked around the mall.

"Maybe you should go see your mum. Maybe she can help you." Mercedes suggested and got the waitress. "Can I get some tots?"

"Sure, no problem." The waitress smiled and left. Mercedes turned back to Rachel.

"After all, she has done it all, seen it all. She has to help you in some way. And since she has Quinn and Puck's baby now, maybe she can come up with that mother's intuition stuff." Kurt nodded.

"Mercedes is right. But if that doesn't work," The waitress came back with more tots and left. "You can always try a re-bound. And I don't mean a date. I mean a full on hot and bothered bedroom scene." He explained but blushed a little when he noticed Blaine looking at him with a small smirk.

"Don't listen to them Rachel." Blaine said after a few seconds. "Listen to some Kylie or Danii Minogue. That should help you." Rachel smiled.

"I'll try that." She said. "I'll try the music first, then my mum and if that doesn't help..."

"Look who it is." A voice behind her said.

"...a rebound." She drawled out slowly because she felt Puck coming up behind her.

"Sup Berry." He said and stood in front of her. Rachel moved her fries towards Mercedes.

"I've lost my appetite." She mumbled and looked at Puck. "Do you need something specific?" She asked him looking up and noticing how he had a thin shirt on underneath her jacket.

"Yeah. But I doubt you can be a good lay." He said, Blaine and Kurt chuckled while Mercedes just smiled. "I'm coming over to your house at 6 so we can practice the duo." He said and put his hands in his jeans' pocket. Rachel was getting a lot of images in her head because they were riding down his hips. She was picturing how easily she could slide them off him.

"No, I'm busy today but my dads will be away the whole weekend so you can come over then and we can practice."She said with enough confidence to fool everyone into thinking she wasn't at all flustered. Or at least she thought. But Puck noticed the blush creeping up her cheeks and he thought it was very attractive in her. But he wanted to know why she was looking all flushed.

"Okay. I don't mind being all alone in a girl's bedroom." He grinned and walked off. Kurt looked at Rachel expectedly.

"What?" She asked him. "He's just being Noah. As usual." She waved it off.

"I find it really interesting that you call him Noah." Kurt said. Mercedes nodded.

"Mhm. Instead of calling him Puck or A class asshole like everyone else." She finished off.

"Well I'm not like everyone else." Rachel crossed her arms.

"No. You're just a lot more annoying, have a good voice and crazy." Rachel rolled her eyes at Mercedes.

"Whatever. I'm going to go home and listen to some Minogue sisters. See you guys." Rachel got up and went to the elevator. She parked underground so she preferred to get the elevator. When she was walking to her car someone grabbed her by her waist, turned her around, pushed her up against a column and kissed her roughly. Rachel opened her eyes and at first she hesitated but then gave in. She moaned into the kiss and the pair broke apart.

"Fuck Berry, if you make that sound we'll get caught doing something against the law right here." Puck muttered, his eyes watching her mouth hungrily. Rachel smiled a little.

"Yeah and that would be problematic." Puck chuckled and kissed her jaw line.

"Go home Berry. I'll see you on Saturday at 6." He let go of her waist but didn't move back.

"How am I supposed to move past you Noah?" She asked. He grinned.

"I guess you're going to have to rub up against me a little bit." Rachel hit him in the chest and he moved back a little. She stirred towards her car but he caught her hand and brought her back to him. "What?" She asked and he kissed her softly.

"Something to keep me going for a while." He smiled and walked away to the elevator. Rachel looked after him for a little while and then brought a hand to her lips. She smiled.

"Maybe I can do re-bound after all." She said to herself but then shook her head. "No, Rachel. Go in order. First music, then mum and THEN rebound. And Noah isn't rebound. He's just someone I occasionally kiss. Yup. Someone my mouth lands on occasionally." Little did poor Rachel Berry know that her ex boyfriend saw and heard everything that happened in that parking lot. And why was Finn Hudson there? For a date with Santana of course. So truthfully, he had NO right what-so-ever butting into Rachel's business. He is the man whore in this story. Too bad he didn't see it that way and when he got onto that damn elevator, he had every intention of breaking his former best friend's jaw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So how was everyone's Christmas? Mine was nice, got nice pressies. I like nice pressies. They make me feel special. But let's get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or the songs used.

**Chapter 4**

Finn walked into the Glee club with a nice big smile on his face. He felt it was going to be a good day. That changed when he saw Rachel turn to look at him. She was sitting next to Tina with her legs and arms crossed and her face emotionless. He didn't understand why she was looking so...passive. He sat behind her and moved forward.

"Rachel, are you okay?"He whispered into her ear. Rachel just ignored him and how nice it felt to have him close to her again. She instead focused on the task at hand. Which was convincing Will Schuester to let her sing one of the greatest songs possible.

"Rachel, are you going to sing anything this week?" Mercedes asked when she sat next to the girl in question. Rachel noticed Puck came into the room but shifted her attention onto Mercedes.

"Yes, I think I feel well enough to sing again." Puck smirked to himself when he heard her say that. Finn noticed the smirk and the fact that Rachel replied to Mercedes but not to him. That pissed him off more. Yesterday he wanted to smash Puck's head into the wall but Santana found him before he got a chance to.

"Well that's good. Because if the other diva in this club doesn't sing, you know that there is something wrong with the planet." Rachel laughed at that, Mercedes smiled herself but didn't know why Rachel was in such a good mood. Mr Schuester came into the room and Rachel immediately sat up straight.

"Hey guys, so this week I thought maybe we could do something more mellow-ie type." He smiled at the Glee club who just stared at him like he was crazy. Little did they know that he was trying to encourage Sue towards the club. AGAIN. She was the one who gave him the idea for the kids to do something nice and smooth. He suspected there was a reason behind it because Sue always gave something to gain something in return but he didn't care at the moment. He was still a little depressed about Emma and decided that listening to songs like that would make him feel a little better. "You know, something like Fiona Apple."

"Fiona Apple?" Santana asked confused.

"A Fiona that likes apples?" Brittany added.

"Actually that's quite ironic because Fiona doesn't like apples-"He started but got cut off by Mike.

"Do we have to do it in groups again?" He asked.

"Not if you don't want to."Mr Schue said slowly. "So you all are okay with the assignment?" He asked.

"Yeah." Finn.

"Sure." Sam.

"Whatever." Puck.

"Men." Tina. The bell rang and everyone started to get up but Rachel grabbed Puck's arm and dragged him towards Mr Schuester. Finn glared but Puck wasn't really aware of anything besides the stupid feeling in his stomach from Rachel's touch. Will looked at Rachel, then at her holding Puck's hand and then at Puck.

"Yes Rachel?" He sighed.

"I have the perfect song for regionals for me and Noah to sing." She smiled excitedly and Puck noticed that very dangerous glint in her eyes.

"And that would be?"

"Summer Vine by Ville Valo and Natalia Avelon." She said. Puck blinked.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked bluntly.

"Noah language!" Rachel reprimanded him and turned back to Mr Schuester in a scary way. "So Mr Schue? What do you think?"

"I think..." He looked at his watch. "It's 3 o'clock on a Friday afternoon in Lima. I'm going home." He moved away from her and picked up his suitcase. Rachel lost her smile and sighed. Puck rolled his eyes and was about to stand up for her when the teacher turned around. "If Puck agrees then it'll be fine but Rachel, I picked Airplanes as a backup for you guys just in case you can't pull it off. If you want this song, you two better practice hard but I highly doubt we will go with that."And with that Rachel's smile returned onto her face.

"Okay Mr Schue." Puck threw his head back in defeat.

"How come I never have a say in anything?" He asked the ceiling. Rachel poked him which always irritated him. "What?"

"Remember you're coming over to my house tomorrow. And can we make it 4 instead of 6? That way we'll have more time for practice." She said and turned to the music sheet on the piano.

"Sure. But I want something in return for this extra credit stuff." He said and started to walk out. At the doorway he heard Rachel call his name. "Yes, you really annoying but fellow Jew?" She hesitated. "Rachel what is it? I want to go home."

"Thank you. For doing this with me. Not many people would because they hate me." Rachel sighed at that but then looked back at Puck. "That's all I wanted to say. Thank you." Puck nodded and left. In his car he was getting that stupid feeling back in his stomach as he thought about how perfect she looked and how short her skirt was. Needless to say, he hit his head on the steering wheel. And while he was beeping in the parking lot, Rachel was getting a nice inspirational talk with Sue Sylvester.

"You do not want to end up like an old maid. You want to take what's rightfully yours and the square-headed football jock is yours." Sue told Rachel.

"With all due respect Miss Sylvester-"

"Mrs Sylvester. I'm married to one lovely Sue Sylvester Betty."

"It's Rachel and with all due respect MRS Sylvester, mine and Finn's relationship is over because of his incapability to be able to move on from ridiculously unessential mistakes that have happened as a result of one's actions. I do not plan to apologise to him again because I have already begged on my knees and it didn't work. Besides, I am taking a break from men all together. I think I might follow your footsteps Mrs Sylvester and just marry myself." Sue, even though she didn't like the girl, felt as if she accomplished something. She smiled and put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Then you sing about it." And with that Sue left the room leaving a stunned Rachel behind.


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO PEOPLE! I won't apologise for delaying this so long because A) school is my number one priority even when I want to kill myself because of it and B) I lost all inspiration for Puckleberry until I heard Need You Now. So I'm going to write now. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee because Puckleberry isn't the most favourite pairing.

Rachel was brushing her hair when she heard the doorbell. She was quite nervous about this but she was determined to go through with being as professional as she could be.

Too bad she didn't get a chance to.

What's that? Wanna know why? Don't worry, you will.

She opened the door and saw Puck leaning back against her doorframe.

"You're on time." She said to him.

"That's surprising?" He asked coming into the house.

"Kinda. I thought the badass of the school would have tendencies to be lat." She closed the door and manoeuvred her way to her room. Puck followed appreciating the view.

"Well you thought wrong." Rachel was so surprised that he even knew what tendencies meant that she turned around on the stairs to face him with an astonished look on her face. "What? I thought we were here to practice." Puck said but the truth is he wasn't completely sure he wouldn't jump her bones right then and there because she looked so hot.

"…"Rachel stared a bit more and cleared her throat. "Right. We should go then." She turned back and quickly went up the stairs. When they entered the room Puck gulped. He was in here a couple of times before but every time they ended up on the bed making out. Rachel sat on the bed and searched through her iPod to find the song for Puck to listen to. He sat next to her and his hand accidentally touched her bare thigh. Rachel held her breath for a minute. She exhaled when he moved to a different sitting position.

"Ok, this is the song I think we should sing." She put the little gadget in the speakers and started to play. Puck found himself nodding along to it. When the song finished Rachel turned to Puck with her eyes shining brightly. "What do you think?" She asked him and sat next to him.

"It's an alright song. We can do it."

"Of course we can. But I'm asking what do you think."

"I think…." Puck looked at Rachel and forgot what he was saying. "…we need a break from all this work." He kissed her but it was uncomfortable because he had his body facing the window. Rachel didn't notice this but she was caught in the moment of passion that she straddled him. Rachel's hands went down to his shirt and slowly towards his belt which she was gradually undoing. Puck was in heaven. He had his hands on her waist and couldn't stop them roaming around her petite body. But the doorbell rang breaking them out of their moment. Puck looked at Rachel. "Whoever this is, try to get rid of it so we can go back to making out." Rachel glared but with a smile on her face.

"Why couldn't you come up with something more romantic than making out?" She said and got of him reluctantly. Rachel opened the door and she quickly closed it pushing herself up against it. "Shit." She swore. And you know that if Rachel Berry swears, the apocalypse is coming.


	6. ONE LIL SHOT!

Hey guys, sorry I haven't written ANYTHING in a while but you guys should know I AM working on another chapter. It's just taking me a long time and school's kinda getting in the way. So here is something to get you guys through it. Just watched Glee 2x16 by the way. :D AWESOME! DID YA ALL SEE THE LIL PUCK AND RACHEL MOMENTS? Ok, here we go . Oh by the way **DISCLAIMER I do not own Glee.**

After everyone left Glee club Rachel stayed behind and looked at her award. She smiled to herself. 'Mum would be proud of me.' She thought.

"Berry what are you still doing here?" Puck said from the doorway. She turned to him and raised her award.

"Just wanted to put it next to the official one." Puck frowned.

"That is a real award."

"Yeah but it's not like a Regional award." Puck came forward and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Rachel look at me." She raised her head. "This award came from us. It's way more important than the Regional award." She took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"We won the Regionals." He nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "Yeah we did."


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee. And you people have GOT to stop liking this story. It's updated IRREGULARLY. On another note. Helooooooo! Oh and I will try to stick to the ACTUAL storyline but I may add little bits of AU's because I have a few ideas of mah own!

**Chapter 6**

Puck came out of Rachel's room and saw her breathing heavily while leaning up against the door.

"Berry. What the fuck?" He asked her.

"Language." She breathed and pushed herself off. She grabbed his bag and threw it at him. "So this was fun. Let's do it again sometime. Not right now though." She pushed him towards the kitchen door. Puck was confused but he figured out something was wrong. He turned to her.

"Rachel, what the hell is going on?" Rachel bit her lip.

"Umm...I've got an aunt outside my house and ahh...she's kinda crazy and a feminist and hates men. So go." She pushed him out the kitchen door and quickly went back to the front door. "Come in Finn." Finn did so looking surprised. She did slam the door in his face no longer than 2 minutes ago. "What do you want?"

"Umm..."Finn looked around nervous. "I was wondering that since we are broken up can I have my stuff back?" Rachel's eyes widened. Someone laughed behind her.

"You kicked me out of the house for that?" Puck laughed again. Rachel turned around to him.

"No! I kicked you out because I can never get any work done with you even though we're supposed to sing a duet!" She screamed at him frustrated. Then she turned to Finn who looked confused. "And YOU! How DARE YOU ask me for your stuff back? It's not enough you broke my heart but now you want the possessions that I LOVE take away from me? Well the answer is NO Finn Hudson! Now both of you get out of my house!" Finn and Puck looked at each other not sure of what to do. "NOW!"

"Fine! I only came back in because I forgot my jumper but whatever. I don't need this drama queen shit." Puck said and followed Finn out the front door.

"I'm a diva!" Rachel screamed and slammed the door shut. Why do these guys always make her crazy? Especially lately.

The weekend passed and when Monday came Puck was seriously annoyed. Rachel wouldn't pick up his calls and the only time she did call him he was in the shower. She left a message saying that she will be fine doing a song all by herself and didn't need his help anymore. That kinda sucked because he was actually looking forward to it yah know. Singing in front of people. He liked performing. Anyways, on Monday at Glee club Puck noticed Santana was totally blowing Brittany off. He sat next to her.

"Not hooking up with your girlfriend anymore Lopez?" Santana glared at him.

"Fuck off Puckerman."

"Ooh. Feisty." Puck chuckled. "Seriously babe. What's the matter?" He put his arm around her. Santana stilled for a second.

"You want a quickie in the janitor's closet or something? Because I'm not doing that anymore. I'm actually sticking to Sam this time. Britt taught me that it's better to stick to one person." Puck grinned.

"Person eh? Wait, Sam? I thought he was with Quinn."

"Q smooched Golden Boy and Sam dumped her."

"And you and Blondie?"

"Me and Britt are taking a break in our little experiment Puck. Now if you really want to share let's talk about you and Manhands." Puck took his arm off her and groaned.

"That girl is too much drama for me. Seriously. I don't do relationships. And she is a girlfriend type." Puck noticed that the girl in question walked into the room and immediately started talking to Mr Schuester.

"Well I'm sure she'll be fine with a one night stand after all this Hudson crap."

"You would think so but no." Puck murmured irritated. Sam came up onto the other side of Santana and put his arm around her protectively.

"Puck."

"Huge mouth." Sam smirked at that.

"Dick." Puck smirked also.

"Rachel, are you sure that an original song is a good idea?"

"Yup." Rachel's eyes were shining bright and everyone could tell she was excited about this.

"Okay, whoever's in favour of booing Manhands say 'Aye'." Everyone apart from Quinn said 'aye'.

"I don't know. I think it's a good idea. Rachel is quite talented and I think we should all try." Quinn said. "I would like to work with Rachel." Rachel turned around and looked at her surprised but smiled at her in thanks. Quinn smiled at her in return.

"Okay, if Quinn is for one of Rachel's ideas then it's gotta be worth trying." Finn said and that irritated Rachel. Just because Quinn wanted to write a song then everyone was a songwriter as well.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on here." Santana and Mercedes said at the same time.

"Why does it have to be you two?" Santana said.

"Yeah that's right. We can write songs just as good as yours okay Diva princess." Mercedes agreed.

"Ok, how about all of you have an original song competition?" Mr Schue said trying to calm the situation down. Mercedes and Santana nodded but Puck could have sworn he had Santana mutter 'No me gusta'.

"Quinn." Rachel said softly leaning onto the piano. Quinn looked up from her chair. "Why did you want to write the song with me? Is it because you wanted to make sure I wouldn't get back with Finn?" Quinn looked at Rachel for a few seconds trying to figure out how to answer.

"Yes." She decided to lie. "Yes, I do want to make sure you don't get back with Finn."

"Why?" Rachel asked feeling hurt. Even though their friendship only lasted a day it still hurt.

"Because Rachel! Do you want to know how this story plays out? I get Finn. You get heartbroken. And then Finn and I stay here, and start a family. I'll become a successful real estate agent, and Finn will take over Kurt's dad's tire shop." At this moment Quinn got tears in her eyes from just thinking about her grim future. "You don't belong here, Rachel. And you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way."

"But-" Quinn cut her off.

"You're so frustrating! And that is why you can't write a good song. Because you live in this little schoolgirl fantasy of life. Rachel, if you keep looking for that happy ending, then you are never going to get it right." Quinn took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. "So we're done with that, and why don't we just return to our work, okay?" She sat down at the piano. Rachel watched her for a second.

"No. I think I'm going to write this song on my own." She started to walk away but then turned back to her with tears in her eyes. "And just so you know Quinn Fabray. I have given up on Finn. But you do know how to make a girl doubt herself. Then again you know that. You were a Cheerio." With that Rachel left to go home and write her new song. Without anyone's help.

On the bus everyone was jittery and excited. Except for Rachel.

"We're gon' crush 'em all." Artie said in an Irish accent and everyone laughed.

"Aye. We're gon' to be number one this time, am I right mates?" Mike also joined in on the accent but everyone cracked up because it was hilarious to see an Asian trying to be Irish.

"Ok, you're both officially idiots." Tina stated and planted a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

"Well we have to be positive here babe." He replied smiling.

"Asians are always really nice." Brittany said and everyone went quiet.

"Britt." Santana poked her. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm just nervous about dancing that's all." She said and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Well, you don't have to be." Artie replied. "Because we're going to win. Who's with me?"

"Aye!" Everyone shouted and laughed. Rachel even smiled at the back looking out the window listening to her 'friends'. Well, aquitances was more like it. Rachel didn't really have friends. But it was okay. She had her best friend an hour away and the non popular Glee members did tolerate her sometimes and accepted her into their coffee runs or even at a day out.

"Rachel?" She looked in the mirror startled. They were already here and she was putting on last finishing touches of mascara. Finn was behind her. "I really like your song."

"Good. I mean every word of it." She put away the mascara.

"Break a leg."

"Last time we were here you told you love me." She looked at him in the mirror. He paled. "This time you tell me to break a leg." He looked down and Rachel caught a glimpse of Puck in the mirror. "I will give you your things back tomorrow. I don't want them anymore." She left him and stood next to Mr Schue waiting for her cue.

"Nervous?" A voice came next to her. It was Quinn.

"Yeah. What if they don't like it?" Quinn smiled at her.

"Well then Rachel Berry, you better convince them to like it." Rachel looked surprised.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" She asked the blonde.

"Let's just say that I really want us to win." Quinn smiled and pushed Rachel onto the stage. Rachel slowly walked towards the microphone. The music started to play and Rachel closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see all those people.

"_What have I done? I wish I could_

_Away from this ship goin' under_

_Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight_

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_

_'Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight_

_So I throw up my fist_

_I will punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_How much I care!_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight" _She finished the song and everyone started clapping. She smiled. "Thank you so much." She said to the microphone and joined the rest of the Glee in their positions to start their other song.

"_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero" _Rachel started singing.

"_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)_

_But, hey, give me just a little time_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

'_Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, that's right_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the WORST you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, AND SOON ENOUGH YOU"LL FIGURE OUT_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_Push me up against the locker,"_Finn was singing now.

"_And hey, all I do is shake it off_

_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

_I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_

'_Cause hey, I could be a superstar_

_I'll see you when you wash my car_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

'_Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, that's right_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_Hey, you, over there_

_Keep the L up-up in the air_

_Hey, you, over there_

_Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care_

_You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones_

_Like a rocket, just watch me go_

_Yeah, l-o-s-e-r_

_I can only be who I are_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me (A loser like me)_

_A loser like me (A loser like me)_

_A loser like me."_ They finished their number successfully and quickly ran behind the stage with happy grins.

"Now we just gotta wait for the results." Mr Schuester said. "Let's get back to our seats."

"Mr Schue?" Everyone groaned even him.

"What is it Rachel?"

"I was wondering if I can go to the store and buy some sweets during the wait."

"Oh." Mr Schuester looked genuinely surprised at her proposal. "Um, sure. But maybe someone should go with you."

"Why?" Santana asked. "As if anyone would want to touch her." Everyone snickered at that and Rachel rolled her eyes pretending the comment didn't hurt her feelings.

"Santana." Mr Schuester reprimanded her even though he had a ghost of a smile on his face. "I just don't want Rachel to go alone. Any volunteers?" Everyone kept silent.

"It's fine Mr Schuester. I can take care of my-"

"I'll go with her." Puck said interrupting her. Santana snickered. Puck pushed Rachel towards the exit. When they were waiting at the cash register to bring them milkshakes there was awkward silence. Rachel was just staring ahead politely. Puck mind absently was flipping the lollipop stand in circles. "You shouldn't let them treat you like that." He said to her.

"A year ago you were a part of them. Don't start preaching Noah. It doesn't suit you." The cashier came back with two milkshakes. Rachel smiled at the young man. "Thank you." She took her milkshake and the jelly beans with her. Puck followed.

"Forgive me for caring."

"You're forgiven." Rachel retorted not looking at him. Suddenly she stopped and looked at her milkshake.

"What?" Puck asked. "Rachel what the fuck is it?"

"Language Noah." She whispered. "He gave me his number."

"Huh?" Puck looked at her milkshake. Indeed there was a phone number written on it with a '_Jason. Call me sometime'._ Puck took her milkshake and threw it out.

"Hey!" Rachel yelled. "That was mine! I paid for it!"

"Here." He stuck his milkshake under her nose. "Now shut your whining and let's go back to the others." He went ahead and Rachel looked after him. Was Noah Puckerman jealous?

"HELL YEAH! WE WON! OH YEAH! CUS WE'RE! THE BEST! AND SCREW! THE REST! HELL YEAH! HELL YEAH!" Everyone was singing on the bus. They won the Regionals. Rachel was laughing with everyone. Her and Santana had their arms linked and swaying to the Glee club singing their victory songs. Mike and Puck were practicing their pop 'n' lock routine. Mr Schue was talking to the bus driver about random stuff.

"Guys, since we are going to Nationals we need to celebrate. Party at my house." Brittany said. Everyone cheered.

"Guys you do realise there is going to be a LOT of hard work in front of us."Mr Schuester said.

"Yeah we get that Mr Schue. But without all the hard there wouldn't be any fun." Finn replied. Mr Schue smiled.

"Okay then, see you all on Monday." Rachel got off the bus last and went to her car.

"So you're going to my party?" Brittany asked behind her. Rachel jumped scared and turned around to see the blonde and her boyfriend next to her.

"Umm...sure." Rachel smiled.

"Ok, just follow us in the car." Brittany smiled and her and Artie went to Brittany's car. Santana and Sam got in the back. Rachel turned back to her car but was startled when Puck and Quinn were standing there. Quinn smiled at her sweetly.

"Can you give us a ride to Brittany's?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you guys be going with Finn?"

"He's taking Mike, Tina and Mercedes."

"What about Lauren?" Lauren came up next to her.

"Yeah my car died. Can I get a ride too?"

"Okay guys get in." Rachel smiled but she had a bad feeling about it. Quinn and Lauren got in the back and Puck sat in the front seat. "God please help me through this." Rachel said quietly and got in as well. The ride was filled with awkwardness. Lauren was describing her latest wrestling match to Quinn who was listening intently. Rachel kept on shifting in her seat because she felt too hot in the vehicle and Puck was trying his hardest not to scream at her to drive faster or she was going to lose the Glee members in front of her. Finally they arrived at Brittany's house. Kurt and Blaine were there as well. "Hey guys. How did you know?"

"Mercedes called me and even though we didn't win, we're going to celebrate." Kurt said and smiled. Rachel noticed something was different about them but it her a second to realise.

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel shouted but Kurt gave her a look that said 'STFU RIGHT THIS SECOND'.

"What?" Puck asked her.

"Nothing. Just random screaming." Rachel said with the smile still on her face. Puck shook his head but took her hand and dragged her inside the house. Brittany showed up with 3 bottles of vodka. "Brittany where are your parents?"

"They booked a hotel for their anniversary. I think they want to ask the stork to bring me a little brother." Brittany said. Rachel blinked at her.

"That's nice." She replied to the blonde.

"I have gin." Puck whispered in her ear and he walked away to a bed room.

"I gotta go." Rachel said to Brittany and followed Puck. She looked if anybody noticed her coming into the same room but no one did, she let herself in and the moment the door was closed she was pressed up against it and Puck was kissing her neck. "Thought you can't handle my drama." She questioned.

"I can't. This is just a one night thing." He murmured into her skin.

"I didn't know that you were going to assault me when I came in here." She pushed him away and faced him. Puck crossed his arms.

"Then why did you come in here?" He asked her.

"You said you have gin. I love gin." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Berry. Shut up." He locked the door behind her and went back to kissing her. Rachel pushed him away.

"One night thing?" She asked him.

"Only if you want to." He said. She bit her lip.

"Do you have pro-Protection?"

"Always."

"What are we waiting for then?" Puck kissed her.

"Rachel are you sure."

"Nope. But I want to do this and forget it."

"Okay."

Rachel woke up around 2 am. Puck was sleeping. She quickly put on her clothes and left the room. Most of the Gleeks were passed out but Quinn was still awake watching TV. When Rachel came out she looked at her.

"You're still here? I thought you went home." She said to the brunette.

"Yeah um...I fell asleep." Rachel replied and headed for the front door.

"The first time is never like you'd expect it. Especially with Puck. I would know." Quinn got up. "I tell you not to go for Finn so you go for Puck instead." She shook her head. "I thought you were smarter than that Rachel."

"I didn't go for Noah because you told me to stay away from Finn, Quinn. I wanted to get it over with. Puck was there." Rachel got tears in her eyes and came closer to face her. "You don't know how it feels Quinn. Knowing that you'll always be that girl that everyone makes fun of. The ugly one. You didn't even know it when you were pregnant. That wasn't real ridicule, Quinn. I know that I'm never going to get a good guy who'll love me and want me anytime soon. So I can just have my happy moments whenever life gives me chances for it." Rachel took a deep breath. "I don't understand you. Four days ago you were a total bitch to me and now you've been really nice. Why? If you want something just ask. I'm a pushover. I'll probably give it to you willingly. Because I know you don't really want to be my friend do you?" Quinn remained silent. "That's what I thought." Rachel left the house and got into her car. Tears were just streaming from her eyes and she couldn't get them to stop. Her phone rang. She forgot she left it in her car. It was one of her dads. "Hello?"

"**RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! WHERE IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU?**" She had to move the phone away from her ear it was so loud. "**ME AND YOUR FATHER HAVE BEEN ABSOLUTELY SCARED TO DEATH! You will come home right now and you are GROUNDED for 3 MONTHS young lady! We are also taking away ALL your technologies and if I hear even a peep out of you I will lock you in your room like a Rapunzel! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?**"

"Yes Daddy. I'll be home soon." Rachel said shocked from all the yelling.

"GOOD! Also on your way home pick up Hairspray from the store, I'm sure it's open. Me and your dad want to rewatch it because Zach is just so dreamy in it." More shock.

"Okay Daddy. I'll be back." She hanged up and turned on the car. "Hairspray?" She said to herself as she was pulling out. "Why not just watch 17 again. At least he has his top off in that one."

^^^^")£&^£_£)^*")£(*£(

Yeah um...it's a lil bit depressing I know but it needed to be depressing. For the future my dear people. Stick with it. Don't hate it and remember. Puckleberry is the way of life. Love to all of you!

Dommywhosadummy

P.S. Any of you have tumblr?


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. This is kinda dedicated to my best friend Billie because I owe her. And sorry if you guys don't like it. And sorry that this took so damn long but my account had a virus courtesy of my brother and I had to create another one and lost ALL of my work published/unpublished. Well here we go.**

Puck was seriously irritated now. Berry has been avoiding him for a whole month. And she's been actually succeeding on running away from him. FROM HIM! Puck! No one runs away from Puck! But yet here they were. The day before prom and she was without a date and actually HAPPY about it. Well at least she looked happy. From a 20 meter distance. He figured she has some sort of a tracking device on him that alerts her if he gets any closer. But why should he care? He only took her virginity but he's done that plenty of times already so why does he care now?

"Puck?" Artie asked his friend. Puck stopped looking at Rachel and took notice of his surroundings. The cafeteria. Right.

"Sorry, zoned out. What's up?"

"Him and Brittany are over." Mike said. Puck raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously? Why? Did you offend her cat?" Artie glared.

"She was with Santana at the same time she was with me." Puck spat out his cola on Kurt, who transferred back into McKinley High after Santana started dating Karofsky.

"And you're mad about that?" Puck asked Artie.

"Well yeah."

"Why?"

"I love her and so does Santana." Artie said trying to keep calm. Puck finally understood.

"Oh. Shit man I'm sorry." Artie nodded. Puck heard Rachel laughing at something and he looked over. She was sitting with Brittany and Mercedes.

"It's okay. I mean, as long as she's happy I should be happy. " Puck nodded not taking his eyes off the girl. Brittany seemed sad as well and stealing looks at..._'Woah hold the fuck up. Santana? Seriously Britt? Damn that girl has it bad. If only Rachel was looking like that at m-Puck don't make me kick your ass, stop thinking like a girl.'_

"Yeah that and he called her stupid." Mike added. Puck's head turned at Artie so fast passing people could have sworn they heard something crack.

"Man not cool. You don't call a girl like Brittany stupid. Especially since she's not."

"Why are you defending her?" Artie asked confused.

"'Cause you're my friend and you acted like a complete dick. She'd be better off with Santana than with you for now." Puck got up and walked to Rachel's table who got crazy eyes as soon as she saw him. "Rachel need to talk to you in private." Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Actually Noah anything you want to say to me you can say in front of my friends."

"Yes _Noah,_" Mercedes grinned. "You can share absolutely ANYTHING with us." Puck sighed in irritation.

"Berry come on. I'm not going to bite you or kill you or throw eggs at you." Rachel glared at the faint memory of the betrayal of Jesse St. James. That still hurt and it didn't help when someone brought it up.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be nice to you." Rachel grabbed her books and stood up. Puck noticed Quinn was staring at Rachel for a second.

"Whatever, just as long as you help me." He said and quickly walked out to find an empty classroom. You never know in this school what with Coach Sylvester hating Glee since she lost or Jacob the pervert who needs a good lay. '_I should probably get him a hooker. I mean he's a guy, I could have SOME sympathy for the nerd._'

"Help you with what?" Rachel asked as she sat on the desk, her books next to her and her legs going back and forth. Puck closed the door.

"Help me get Santana and Brittany together." Rachel's eyes widened.

"WHAT? Did I hear you correctly? Santana and Brittany?" Puck nodded. "What brought this on?"

"I'm making a change. Sue me." Rachel took a deep breath and stared at him in silence for a few seconds.

"Fine. I'll help. But Santana won't come out until she is Prom Queen." Puck nodded.

"And prom is tomorrow Berry." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I know. Let's figure out a plan after Glee." Puck nodded.

"Okay see you then." He started to open the door when Rachel said his name. He turned around to see her confused.

"Is this all you wanted to talk about?" Puck nodded. "Nothing else? That maybe happened between us?" Puck pretended to think before he spoke.

"If you're talking about us having an awesome night together and then you avoiding me for an ENTRIE month then no. I figured you just realised that I'm a Lima loser." He said. Rachel came forward and slapped him.

"You are NOT a Lima loser Noah Puckerman and I'll be damned if I ever hear you talk about yourself like that again." Puck rubbed his cheek.

"Well you're so freaking irritating. You're completely messing with my head Berry. I mean yeah, we slept together. We had sex but guess what. That doesn't mean you have to run away to the bathroom every time you see me." Puck couldn't stop himself. She was right there and he was blocking the door. "Fuck, Rachel! You're the only girl besides Quinn that I actually feel something for but you're completely ignoring me and every single guy on the planet. You even wanted to get plastic surgery last week for God's sake after Finn hit you. FINN! Your ex-love-of-my-stage! And you wanted to look like Quinn! Quinn of all people! Why? Because she has Finn? Because she is popular? Because she is the Queen of the bitches?"

"BECAUSE YOU LOVED HER!" Rachel screamed tears forming at her eyes. "You loved her Noah and she is so beautiful that EVERYBODY loves her. But I chickened out. Here I am. Ugly odd Rachel that nobody wants anymore because the guy she gave herself to, the most important guy that brought her into womanhood told her that he would be there only for the night!" Rachel wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "So don't resent me Noah Puckerman. Or I will blackmail your sister into burning your guitar." Rachel said with a satisfactory smile on her face. Puck also smiled. He knew they weren't alright but they were getting there slowly. The bell rang causing them to jump and stop looking into each other's eyes like lovebirds on methane.

"I'll see you in Glee then." Rachel nodded and he left. She also left but went right back inside because she had a lesson in that classroom.

"Stupid Biology." She muttered to herself as her teacher put a pop quiz in front of her.

-()&^£*")")&("*^&&^*!(*"&£^ **NEW SCENE HINT HINT HINT HINT**("&£$%"O!£^*&(!*&£*^

"We are alone." Puck said in a low voice.

"Nobody but you and me." Rachel said in a low voice as well and Puck grabbed his guitar.

"_My first, my last, my everything_." He sang and Rachel smiled.

"_And the answer, to all my dreams,_

_You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star,_

_My kind of wonderful, that's what you are._" Rachel took over now.

"_I know, there's only, only one like you,_

_There's no way, they could have made two,_

_You're, You're all I'm living for,_

_Your love I'll keep forevermore." _

"_You're the first, You're my last, my everything." _They sang in unison and laughed at the end. Someone clapped at the door frame. It was Quinn.

"You guys are the perfect duo." She said and seemed sad about it. Rachel grew tense. Puck grew irritated. Quinn just stood there. "I'm here because I want to help. Help you bring back Santana." Rachel and Puck exchanged looks.

"Actually Quinn, we're sort of already done with the plan." Rachel said.

"Then why don't you tell me it. I can help refine it." Quinn sat down on a seat next to Puck in front of Rachel.

"Well..." Rachel looked to Puck for help.

"After the whole Prom Queen and King charade I'm going to take Santana with me to a secret location and Rachel will kidnap Britt. Happy?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"What do you have planned in this secret location?" She asked the brunette.

"A dinner, a bed, candles, roses, fireplace." Rachel said quickly.

"Nice. What about the music?"

"Me and Noah already composed four romantic mixes for them."

"Looks like you got everything covered." Quinn said.

"Yeah so we don't need your help Q." Puck said and looked up at her. "Can you leave? Me and Rachel wanted to practise some more." Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Actually I was hoping Rachel would give me a ride. I forgot my car and Finn already left."

"Um... Sure. Sure." Rachel said and stood up. "Noah I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn also stood up and smirked at Puck before following Rachel out.

"Night Puck."

"Don't try and overdo on your body count tonight Vampira." Puck said. '_Nothing good will come of this._'

)("**)£("&£)!"(*&£**NEW SCENE**(*(&*^"!*&"*&*!)

Rachel took the keys out of the ignition.

"So umm... Home sweet home." Rachel said to Quinn who turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I'm sorry I've always been a bitch to you. It's just so easy. Easy to call you names." Rachel looked at Quinn. "It's so easy to feel powerful with you. But then you shouted at me and for this past month I didn't see you as the annoying girl anymore. You keep quiet because you don't need to say anything. I like that about you and I apologise in advance." Rachel frowned.

"Apologise for what?"

"For this." Quinn brought her lips down onto Rachel's. They were soft, a lot softer than anybody else's. They tasted amazingly sweet because of Quinn's Chap Stick. Rachel closed her eyes and Quinn pulled her in closer as she cupped the back of her head. Quinn broke away with a shortage of breath. "I'm sorry." She gave Rachel a small smile and ran out of the car. Rachel just sat there staring at the door for about 2 minutes.

"What the FUCK did just happen?"

*&"*"&()!&"^%&*(**Prom**)*()&*^*%&%"*

Puck looked at the clock. Him and Rachel were going meet up during study hall to skip out and get the hotel room. Something ran into him from behind barely knocking the wind out of him.

"Finally Berry." Rachel was barely breathing.

"Sorry Noah. I had prom duty and I sort of forgot." Rachel looked down.

"Whatever." Puck said rolling his eyes. "Get in the car. We're going to the Fairfield Inn."

"Isn't it a bit expensive?"

"Quinn gave us her credit card. And that one is from her aunt, the one that is pro sex." Rachel snickered. Puck looked at her and turned back to the steering wheel with a smile.

"So what did you and Quinn talk about on the way home?" Rachel thought for a moment.

"We made out." Puck ran off the road for a second before getting back on it. "NOAH!"

"RACHEL! You can't just drop this AMAZING information on a guy when he's driving."

"Oh the fact that we almost died a second ago is MY fault?"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

...The awkward moment of silence.  
**  
**"So how was it?"

"NOAH!"

"Oh come ON Rachel. This is like my fantasy."

"You have fantasies about me and Quinn?"

"Not about Quinn, thank you very much."

"You have fantasies about me?" Puck looked out the window.

"Yeah."

"Sex fantasies?" Rachel decided to push it. Puck cleared his throat and tightened his grip on the wheel.

"Yes Rachel. Now shut up."

"Are you blushing?"

"Rachel Barbara Berry if you don't shut up this second I'm going to pull this car over and we're gonna re-enact one of my fantasies in the back." Rachel smiled.

"Like that would be such a bad idea."

"Stop being so flirty Berry, it's not your style."

"How would you know?" Puck looked at her for a second.

"I know you." Rachel smiled at him but he quickly turned his head back to the road. Her smile fell but it quickly return because he took her hand in his.

)*"(&&*(

The room was booked. Puck even suggested that they test it out first but when it came to romance Rachel was very strict. Now Puck was just nervous about the after 'Santana & Brittany Mission Impossible' because he was planning on telling Rachel that he wants to be with her. But first it's prom. And just the thought of being anywhere near Lauren or Mercedes or Tina or even Sam made him go cringe because he was just too nervous. Too bad he didn't know that the girl who irritated him all the time was planning something that would surprise him to no end.


	9. Chapter 8 Thank you my loyal reviewers

**Disclaimer per usual: I don't own Glee.**

**From me to you people: YOU ALL SO NICE! YOU ALL MAKE ME CRY! YOU ALL BE THE BITCHES I BE LOVIN OVER HERE MAN! YOU ALL GOTS TUMBLR? CUS IF YAH THEN I WANT PEOPLE! I WANT! ... Here's the newest chapter. ... Not that great. I kinda lost the whole romantic idea that was supposed to happen so ... yah. Oh and Gloria, if you're reading this then for God's sake REVIEW WOMAN! Billie you don't have to but you should call me up and tell me if yah liked it or whatever. : **

"Jesse." Rachel said and looked at the man in front of her. He smiled down at her figure.

"Hi Rachel."

"What are you doing here?" Jesse took in a deep breath. Rachel noticed that Finn was standing behind the lockers listening to the conversation.

"I...I got kicked out of college. You know how it is." He smirked nervously. "They expected me to go to all my other classes but come on. Performance Arts are the only thing that was keeping me there." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, who do they think they are by enforcing education on you?" She said and Jesse and she laughed quietly. He took in another breath.

"I'm sorry." Rachel was surprised. A lot of people were apologising to her lately. "I know that it's not enough for you but...I'm really sorry for what I did to you."

"You broke my heart."

"I know. I'm sorry. Can we be friends at least? Or you egg me. Or shred music sheets in front of me."

"I could never shred music sheets." Rachel said.

"Then you can take any kind of form of revenge on me." Rachel rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out.

"Truce?"

"Truce." She smiled as he shook her hand.

"Good. Then be my date to prom tonight." Jesse was surprised this time.

"O...kay." She started to walk away but turned back to him.

"By the way. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Mr Schue hired me as pro bono consultant for Glee." Rachel grinned.

"Then this is gonna be a fun few weeks."

**2323232323232323232**

Santana didn't win the Prom Queen. Kurt did. Puck could see people on the prom grinning because to them it was a big joke and he wanted to go and punch them so hard their teeth fell out. But he didn't want to get in trouble with Rachel. She would kill him if he didn't do his part of the plan. So instead he just went up to Kurt after his victory dance with Blaine.

"Hey man. You okay?" Kurt sighed.

"Thank you for asking Puck but the fact that our school is so damn immature saddens me and it destroys my full talent." Puck blinked and looked around for help.

"Ah yeah man. This school sucks and stuff." Mike and Tina came over to them. Puck noticed that Sam and Mercedes were dancing together which was nice. But where the hell was Rachel...She was dancing with Quinn? What the actual fuck? She was with Jesse and the blonde was with Finn a few minutes ago. Did he miss something?

"Hey Kurt." Tina said. "People are idiots. Pay no attention to them." Mike nodded.

"Yeah man. Don't think about you being the school's queen as a bad thing." Kurt frowned.

"How is me being crowned as the prom queen a good thing?"

"You're the only one who has enough courage to be true to who you are, man. You're the one strongest. You know. Emotionally." Mike explained. Tina smiled at her boyfriend.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They started to make out. Puck pushed them towards chairs.

"Okay, love birds. You guys chill." He turned back to Kurt and Blaine who had a drink in his hand. "Kurt. If anybody is giving you any shit just tell them to fuck off or I'll kick their asses next week. Cus I gotta split right now." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks Puck. You know you guys are really great. The whole Glee club is brilliant." Puck just nodded because what are you supposed to say to that? He walked up to Santana.

"Hey slut." She smirked.

"What do you want whipped?" He took out a scarf.

"Tie this around your eyes." Santana raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not into that. Besides don't you have Zizes to keep you satisfied?" Puck rolled his eyes.

"Bitch I don't want to screw you. I wanna do a good deed and help you out with something. Besides me and Lauren are just friends. She's got a guy." Santana looked surprised.

"You serious? What do I need help with according to you?"

"Not according to me. It was Berry's idea." Santana laughed and crossed her eyes.

"Berry wants to help me. Yeah right. That lowered your already sunken chances of me putting that thing on." She said and started to walk away.

"It's a thing for you and Brittany." He said. Santana stopped moving for about ten seconds. Then she ripped that scarf out of his hands and tied it fast around her head.

"Hurry up Puckerman." Puck grinned. He saw Artie talking to Sylvester for a minute and felt a bit guilty but whatever. It was rare for him to do anything nice. When he was near the door he saw Rachel approaching Brittany and he grinned. This has to bring him good karma. Right?

**23232323232323232**

"Okay, where the fuck are we?" Santana said to Quinn, Rachel, Puck and Brittany. They were in a hotel room. Filled with rose petals, a table near the fire place with an amazing dinner and a view onto a nice part of Lima. Rachel smiled and moved Brittany and Santana towards the table.

"Well you two have been really mopey lately so we decided that you two need a little romantic one on one time." Quinn nodded and also smiled.

"And you have the room for the whole weekend. We already called your parents saying you two will stay over at either mine or Rachel's. Plus there are two bags packed with clothes underneath that huge comfortable bed."

"So if you two don't come back to Glee club next week as two lovebirds you will have to pay us back." Puck added. Santana stood up.

"You guys don't get it. It's not that I don't want to be with Brittany it's just that I'm scared of everyone treating me like Kurt!"

"Get over it." Puck told her. "This thing cost a lot so shut up and enjoy it." Brittany smiled.

"This is a very sweet thing to do." She also stood up but hugged Puck, Rachel and Quinn. "Thank you guys for doing it for us." Rachel smiled.

"We have to leave now but have fun you two."

"We will." Brittany said. When the three people left she turned to Santana. "What are we gonna do now?" Santana took a deep breath and looked at the food.

"Well the food looks good but Quinn was right. That bed looks amazingly comfortable." Brittany nodded. "Maybe we should try it out." Santana smiled wickedly at the blonde and slowly trailed her fingers up her arms. Brittany took up playing with Santana's hair.

"But the food will get cold." Santana leaned in and kissed her.

"It's next to a fire place Britt. It will still be warm after I'm finished with you." Brittany smiled and kissed Santana back.

**2323232323232**

The next few weeks were a blur to Rachel. It was either her hanging out with Brittany, Mike, Tina and Mercedes or with Jesse and Puck and Santana. She was constantly practicing. Even when Noah came over to her house she would greet him with a music sheet in his face. The fact that Mr Schue changed the duo on the last minute to her and Finn didn't surprise her because Mr Schue was predicable that way. What threw her back though was the fact that he told them to write Original Songs. When they were in New York. The thing that pleased her was that Santana and Brittany were officially a couple and in New York those two would constantly sneak off to have some private time. Quinn cut her hair and she looked absolutely fabulous. Before the performance Rachel was sure they were going to win. But then Finn had to screw it up by kissing her.

"HIJO DE PUTA! VETE AL INFIERNO! Escucha, soy de Lima Heights Adyacente y estoy orgulloso! ¿Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adyacente? Las cosas MALAS!*" Santana was screaming at Finn and trying to claw his eyes out but Puck, Mike and Mr Schue were holding her back. Jesse was also telling Finn that he ruined their chances of winning. Rachel was hitting the back of Finn's head with a pillow whilst Quinn decided to hit it with a bible that was lying around. "BECAUSE OF YOU WE LOST YOU SON OF A BITCH! Pendejo de mierda!**"

**232323232323232**

"This is our last day in New York, it's beautiful and we're going to the cinema?" Rachel asked Puck.

"...Berry, the weather is of no importance to this AWESOME day." Puck grinned at her.

"Noah."

"Rachel."

"Puckerman."

"Berry."

"NOAH COME ON!" Rachel screamed so loudly that the pigeons got scared and flew away. "I want to do something fun!"

"Fun?" Puck asked her and she immediately regretted ever saying that word. "You want fun?" He grinned and looked around. "Okay, we're going to teach you how to skateboard." Rachel's eyes went huge.

"No." Puck's grin got wider.

"Yes. Come Rachel." He tried to grab her hand but the girl moved backwards. So he picked her up. Threw her over the shoulder.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"Nope. Ladies." He smiled at women who passed him by. They giggled.

"Noah! I do NOT want to skateboard!" She bang on his back as much as she could.

"You said you want fun so we're going to have fun." He put her down inside a store. Rachel looked around. It was a sports equipment store. She tried to move towards the exit but Puck steered her towards the skateboards.

"But I'm not ready! I don't have any protective wear and and and I'm wearing high heels and wearing a dress so I can't no skateboarding not me Noah just let me escape." Noah grabbed one board and took it along with Rachel to the cashier who smiled at the two.

"Lover's spat?" He asked.

"Please, he is just forcing me into something I don't WANT to do." Rachel replied.

"You see when you say that all I hear is 'He is forcing me into something I WANT to do'." Puck paid for the board. "Thanks man."

"Good luck." The cashier replied.

"Noah I don't want to do things on a skateboard!"

**23232323232323232**

"And then what happened?" Mercedes asked Rachel.

"He forced me to stand on it for 5 minutes and move, I would have fallen down but he was holding my hands so of course my body did not collide with the ground." Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"He was holding your hands?"

"Yes. I mean he was trying to make sure I wouldn't die on his watch."

"Mhm."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked irritated. They were sitting next to each other on the plane.

"Girl when are you two going to get together?" Rachel was taken aback.

"Huh?"

"You two have amazing chemistry and for that one week you were with Puck, you weren't crazy psycho babble. You were a lot calmer and happy then you were EVER with Finn." Sam turned around and looked at the two, Mike followed him.

"What are you two talking about?" Sam asked suspicious looking between the girls who glanced at each other before replying in unison.

"Puckleberry Finn." The two boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Women."

**23232323**

*Motherfucker! GO TO HELL! Listen, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and proud! Do you know what happens in Lima Heights Adjacent? BAD things!

**Fucking asshole!

HIJO DE PUTA! VETE AL INFIERNO! Escucha, soy de Lima Heights Adyacente y estoy orgulloso! ¿Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adyacente? Las cosas MALAS! 


	10. Chapter 9 Love To You All

**The end. The last chapter. I know, I know. You've been waiting for this for a really long time. I get it. I actually wrote this over the summer, then my laptop crashed in August, didn't get it back until two weeks ago and I finally found it! YAY! And I hope you guys like it. It's really smushy lovey but come on! I vant smushy lovey Puckleberry! I VANT IT! I VANT IT SO BADLY! And I tried to give this story a proper goodbye. I apologise if you don't like it. Don't read it then. OH! A DISCLAIMER! RIGHT! I do not own Glee. Hopefully in the near future neither will Ryan Murphy but a Puckleberry lover will.**

Ah summer! For many a time of joy. For a certain Rachel Berry and a Noah Puckerman it was a time of taking care of little children at a playgroup. Rachel did it because she volunteered and it would look good on her college application. Puck did it because his sister and mother blackmailed him into it and, although he'd never admit it, he wanted to spent time with Rachel.

"NOAH! WATCH OUT!" Berry yelled at him when a small girl ran at him. He quickly moved out of the way but fell over onto the table with the toys.

"Woah. Damn." He tried to get up but instead he tangled himself in more. He heard Rachel stifle her laughter. "Berry, wanna help me out here?" Rachel helped him out but she would not stop laughing as she did so. "Thanks."

"No problem. Be careful Noah. These little children are ruthless." She moved closer to his face and said with a serious face. "They will be the death of you." Puck blinked stunned. Rachel smiled at him and shoved the toys into his hands. "Now you should clean this up." She walked away to two boys who were fighting and separated them. Puck looked after her.

"What just happened?" He asked no one in particular.

"You are in loooove." Sang a delicate voice behind him. Puck turned to see a small girl with brown hair and green eyes smiling at him. She couldn't have been more than 6 years old and the fact that such a small child could recognize love better than he could scared him more than a bit.

"Huh? How do you know? I mean what's your name lil girl?" The girl scrunched her face up in a grimace...BUT SHE WAS TOO ADORABLE FOR THAT!

"Ew. Don't say 'lil girl'. You sound like a pervert." She sighed and crossed her arms. "My name is not important but what's important is the fact that you and the pretty girl deserve to be together. Exhibit A) You look at her when she isn't looking, exhibit B) she looks at you when you aren't looking like now, exhibit C) you two have some SERIOUS chemistry. So just be together already!" She smiled at him. Puck sat on the little chair so he could be at her eye level.

"And how do I get her?" The little girl smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"You woo her."

"What?" He blinked at the little girl.

"Woo. You know. Wooooooo." She repeated like he was an idiot. And it's weird to be told you're an idiot by a 6 year old. "Romance her, be corny and be cheesy. Girls like that."

"And how do I...woo her?"

"Well, first you give her flowers every single time you see her. Then make her a picnic before the stars. And at last you kiss her in front of a fountain. If she doesn't ask you to be her sweetheart by then, then she is something different. ... Are you taking notes?"

"Uh...no." Puck hid the notepad behind him. "But what if it doesn't work? And I gotta say that all this cra- I mean stuff is a little bit too smutty for me." 

"But that's the beauty of it. That you can have your smutty moments for the girl you love whilst being yourself."

"Okay. Thanks. High 5."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

One morning Rachel woke up to see her room filled with blue bells. Her favourite flowers.

"DAD! DADDY!" She screamed terrified. Her fathers ran into the room.

"What? What's happening?"

"Richard shush. Rachel sweetheart. Would-Wow. Who decorated your room?"

"DADDY I DIDN'T DECORATE IT! SOMEBODY SNACK INTO HER LAST NIGHT AND DID THIS! DAD THIS IS TOO CREEPY!" One of Rachel's fathers picked up a note.

"Oh I don't think so honey. I think that you just have a secret admirer." He passed the note to Rachel.

"Dear Berry, hope you didn't freak out too much. I'm being romantic and spontaneous. Suck it up and stop freaking. N." She looked at her fathers with her mouth gaping openly. "Oh. Okay then."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That same afternoon when Rachel returned home from the shops she found a note stuck to her house. She immediately started freaking out thinking she had a stalker but stopped after she read the note.

'_Dear Berry. STOP FREAKING OUT! I'm not a stalker. I just wanna romance you up. Go to the park near the bridge at 9. FOLLOW. THE. SIGNS. STOP. FREAKING. OUT. N._'

"Oh. Okay. Stay calm Rachel and make some cookies."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

At nine o'clock she arrived at the gate of the park. There was nothing spectacular or something that really stood out except something that normal people wouldn't normally look over. A bunch of leaflets for Rent were randomly scattered. Rachel picked up the one that had writing on it.

'_Berry, there is a surprise for you underneath the bridge. Go there. NOW. Don't worry too much about the leaflets. It's fine. Somebody will pick them up._'

She went to the bridge and gasped. There was a picnic blanket there with a basket on top and tiny lights on the hedges and trees light up. It was a perfect contrast because it was getting dark finally. Also the place was pretty secluded. Rachel sat on the blanket and looked in the basket. There was an mp3 player, carrot cake and apple juice. Her favourite desert. She plugged the headphones into the mp3 and put them in her ear buds. She pressed play and started eating the lovely dessert.

"Hey Rachel." It was Noah's voice. "So umm...yeah. First of all I'll be needing this mp3 player back 'cause it's not even mine in the first place, it's my sisters. Second, if you are wondering about the flowers and this thing well...I'm trying to woo you. Is it working? Because if it is then good. Rachel, I'm feeling really stupid for telling you this on a record but I love you. I've loved you for a while now but I guess it started since kindergarten when you hit me in my special place after I said you looked like a pomegranate. Well may I just say that pomegranates are my favourite fruit so your act of violence was totally unnecessary." Rachel laughed at that. "I won't deny that I am a ladies man but you can't hold that against me. I am a guy. And in the past six months there was only one girl I slept with. The girl I love. And that was you Rachel. If you haven't finished eating this wonderful cake that my mom made then I have to admit you are slow. And if you have...come to the fountain in the centre of the park, put everything in the basket. Someone will take care of it." Rachel put the mp3 player and the dish in the basket as instructed. She went towards the fountain and there was Puck. Standing in front of it with a single red rose in his hand. When she stood in front of him, he smiled nervously.

"Attempting to woo anybody Noah?"

"Yeah you know. Just this one girl who stole my heart and won't give it back." Rachel grinned and kissed him. Noah put his hands around her and dropped the rose onto the ground. Rachel broke away from him and attempted to have her breath back.

"You're right. I won't give it back." She whispered. Noah smiled and kissed her. And thus they had a happily ever after.

Not really.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

First Glee club meeting:

"So what did everyone do over the summer?" Mr Schue asked.

"Can we just discuss the fact that Puck and Rachel are supposedly dating again but they look as if they're about to kill each other?" Mercedes interrupted.

"Preach." Artie. *shakes head*

"Yes, me and Noah are dating but that's none of your business." Rachel quipped and crossed her arms. Puck nodded but then he jumped up in the air.

"No! Actually yes it is! If your girlfriend said your football team sucked wouldn't you be pissed off as well?" Rachel stood up.

"I didn't say that Noah, I just said that maybe the school's team needs more work. There is a difference."

"Or is there?"

"YES THERE IS NOAH!"

"NO THERE'S NOT RACHEL!"

"YES THERE IS NOAH!"

"NO THERE'S NOT RACHEL!"

So yeah. They lived happily and argumentatively ever after.


End file.
